Mason Makoola
Mason is the tritagonist of series. He's the royal bodyguard and advisor over Kinkow Island. The nickname that Kings Brady and Boomer usually call him is a sasquatch. History Season One In Return of the Kings, he returns Boomer and Brady to Kinkow and makes them the kings of Kinkow. Mason knows that Boomer and Brady are the Kings of Legend. He doesn't like it when Brady is mocking about his daughter since Brady has a crush on Mikayla. Season Two Physical Appearance Mason Makoola is part Sasquatch. Mason is tall muscular with a very deep voice. Personality He is wise, strong, good with a machete (he chopped a palm tree and a table in half), and loyal to the kings, Boomer and Brady, though he sometimes gets annoyed by the antics the kings put themselves in. He's also the overprotective father of Mikayla, of whom Brady is not-so-secretly crushing on.He was very close to the triplets parents. His wife is Enilla and has a son called Mason Jr. He has a younger brother named Jason and they don't get along. He is part sasquash. Appearances Season 1 * Return of the Kimgs * Beach Bully Bingo * A Mermaid's Tail * Where the Wild Kings Are * The Brady Hunch * Junga Ball * Revenge Of The Mummy * Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou * Pair of Jokers * Pair of Prom Kings * The Bite Stuff * Brady Battles Boo- Mer * The King and Eyes * Fight School * The Trouble With Doubles * Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew Season 2 * Kings of Legend * Good King Hunting * Dinner for Squonks * Kings of Thieves * ''Pair of Geniuses * How I Met Your Brother * The One About Mikayla's Friends * Do Over * Big Mama Waka * Sleepless in the Castle * The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer * Pair of Santas * Mr. Boogey Shoes * The Young and the Restless * Beach Party Maggot Massacre * Make Dirt, Not War * The Evil King * Let The Clips Show Season 3 * The New King * Two Kings and a Devil Baby * Fatal Distraction * Wet Hot Kinkowian Summer * Heart and Troll * I Know What You Did, Last Sunday * Lord of the Fries * I'm Gonna Git You Sponge Sucka * Bond of Brothers * King vs. Wild * Inconvenient Tooth * Yeti, Set, Snow * Mysteries of Kinkow * Meet the Parent * Long Live The Kings Season 4 * King Brady's Comeback * Triplet Trouble * Pair of Cools * ''Three's a Crowd * Guardian of the Kinkowian Gem * The Resurfacing of Mindu * Brother Bonding Boot Camp * The King of the Tarantula * The Calling * The Legends * The fact Trio of Rings * Lanny's Dream * Makoola and Parker * The Newborn Royal * Brady, The Legendary King * Boz, The Natural King * Boomer, The People's King * The Prophecy's Fufillment * Brothers Unite * Stand or Fall * The Death of a Guard * The Rise of the Beast * The Kings of Kinkow Past * Rise of the Kings Season 5 * G'Day Kinkow Unknown *''Meet the Monkeys'' *''The Return of Awesome Dawson'' *''Jungle Dares'' *''Switch Around'' *''Songs From Kinkow'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters